Cooper Daniels
Cooper Daniels is a character from the Ben 10 Universe in 5 Years Later. He debuted in Chapter 5: Oversight. He is one of Ben's allies and a member of the Plumbers. Recruited by Ben Tennyson to reconfigure the Null Void Projector to track down The Alliance, Cooper was temporally placed in command of The Orion Squad while Ben and his team investigated Eon's Campaign. Decoding files that had been corrupted by GIR, Cooper learned of Eon's endgame. Attempting to warn Ben, Cooper apparently sacrificed himself in a vain attempt to deactivate the Godmaker. Appearance Cooper has fair skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. He wears his hair in a purple cap along with black and blue goggles, which were surgically attached to his face to combat blindness. These goggles were removed after Skulker damaged them. For attire, he sports purple overalls with a white shirt underneath them. He wears black shoes and a tool belt around his waist. Cooper also has some freckles and beard stubble on his face. Personality Cooper is incredibly smart, his intelligence is way above Earth standards. He takes his job very seriously. However, when Cooper is off duty he acts very geeky. Abilities *'Technopathy-' Cooper's abilities lie in technology. As a mutant human, he is able to control and mentally merge with human and alien technological devices. He can communicate with machines through telepathic interfacing, which enables him to gather information from devices. He is also able to assemble and disassemble devices at will. Cooper notes that his abilities allow him to take over a Plumber Base. When utilizing his technopath abilities, his eyes turn blue with a robotic design. *'Enhanced Strength-' As a mutant human, Cooper's strength is heightened, allowing him to perform physical feats not otherwise possible. *'Enhanced Intelligence'- Cooper is a very smart individual, with a bunch of knowledge about technology, both of terrestrial and alien origin. This allows him to do repairs and things like that. *'Plumber Training-' As a child of a Plumber and now a Plumber himself, Cooper has gone through a basic Plumber training regime, and thus has the skills of a plumber. Weaknesses *'Lack of Resistances and Immunities-' Despite his superhuman status, Cooper shares the weaknesses of any human. *'Technological Limitations-' Sometimes Cooper's powers leave him stationary, leaving him at risk to attack. He also cannot control devices that lack electrical functioning. History In ''Chapter 5: Oversight'''' (Page 18- 21), Cooper fills in as acting Commander of the Orion Squad while Ben is away due to Lula going against orders. He fixes Ben's ship and makes sure it's ready to go, as well as rigging a Null Void Projector with trans-dimension abilities so Ben and the others can travel to Vlad's most recent location. In [[Chapter 8: Risen|''Chapter 8: Risen]]'' (Page 4- ), Cooper is successfully able to restore the files stolen by GIR in Chapter 3: Reunion. However, after doing so, is incapacitated by Skulker with a technopathic dampening device. After recovering, Cooper finishes the Ghost Portal and along with Lula, GoTro, and Crawnch, travel in the upgraded Specter Speeder to warn The Heroes about Eon's Plans. He reveals that Eon's machine is a massive Ultimatrix however, unlike the Ultimatrix (which randomizes the DNA through simulations), using the power of The Hands of Armageddon, he can control the evolutionary process and be exactly what he wants to be. Cooper attempts to shut down the device, but is too late and after a massive explosion caused by an overload of energy, is left with severe burns and the loss of his arms. Appearances *[[Chapter 5: Oversight|''Chapter 5: Oversight]] (first appearance) *''Chapter 8: Risen'' Trivia * Kuro liked Cooper's sudden growth spurt in Ultimate Alien, but also wanted him to look more technological. He incorporated both those ideas into Cooper's new design. Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males